Late Game
by ACaramelLatte
Summary: If Kirito was a beater, what was I? A regular cheater, I guess. Knowing the future is definitely overpowered, and I'll take advantage of that fact. We all know they'll get their happy ending, so why not mess around for a bit? A self-insert adventure starring an obsessed fan of the series, someone who's about to find out that loss works the same way in every world.
1. HOLY MOTHER OF-

**LATE GAME Ch. 1**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF-**

I woke up from dreaming, tried to put on my shoes…

…

What in the hell? I can't put my darn shoes on. Why the heck not? I dunno, it's like the world doesn't want me to insert my foot in the damn thing.

I began moving my hands out of frustration, flapping them as if trying to fan my anger away.

Then a menu appeared. All that was there was my name- Leo Angelo, and some options and equipment buttons.

Wait, how can I understand this? It's written in Japanese! I'm not Japanese, but I got Chinese blood, and their characters might be the same-

No! I can't even READ Chinese! (Sorry, gramps. I'm a shame to the clan. Is that even what you say?) No, it's not that I can read it; I just know it as it is.

Reminds me so much of Sword Art Online, just got hooked up on it because of my friends and-

No.

No.

I am not in Sword Art Online.

Don't tell me I am.

Oh my effing god. Small 'g' because I respect things like that. I'm Catholic

I AM in SAO. I am INSIDE the anime that I love because of the ship-

No, it's for the plot, I swear. I ride ships on the way to the plot, that's what I meant.

No, I need to focus on my problem right now.

Yeah (I spent all my 'Nos' at the beginning of the previous sentences, here's some diversity), how the hell did I get here? Am I dreaming? Is this all some big dream I'm going to wake up from?

I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

 _ **Half an Hour Later…**_

Woke up, flicked my right hand, and yeah…still here. Checked my menu screen and saw my name, the options and equipment buttons, and that's all.

I proceeded to equip my shoes, and having them reappear on my feet so suddenly surprised me a bit. I scrambled outside the building and ran as fast as I could.

Mostly to keep myself from going insane out of fear and desperation, gotta keep my head clear if I were going to survive.

Wait, I didn't have an HP bar…

Nor did I have the skills menu thing I've seen in the shows. I even read the light novels and even that non-canon "Chapter 16.5" the author made. Except for that last one, they all mentioned how the menu had all the buttons.

Then I remembered something from Volume 2… Didn't Yui have the same menu I did? I recall how Kirito and Asuna tried to put that sweater on Yui, and how shocked they were when they saw her menu.

It's either I'm an immortal object too, or I'm going to glitch out of existence.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw four figures emerge from somewhere. It was Asuna, then Kirito with- oh! There's Yui! Then at last, there was Yulier.

I get it now. I'm at the "Morning Dew Girl" arc. I have a plan now too: Follow my favorite ship- I mean characters from the anime towards that cave/dungeon thing.

So I followed them, quietly as to not make them aware of my presence. I swear I felt Kirito glance in the direction I was in from time to time, then shaking his head as if there was nothing there.

Oh yeah, I wasn't a player. Of course he wasn't going to dwell on that much. But I can see the level 1000 searching skill of his working perfectly well. Almost too well for my liking, but that's how it rolls I guess.

This is what I get for worshipping my ships too much. This is the worst-shipping moment I got, mostly because I'm here and I could die at any moment. I can't ship something if I'm not alive to see it from happening.

There goes my spying on them- I almost got seen by Kirito.

They stopped already because we were at the dungeon already. I could barely hear them arguing over Yui's safety, so I got closer-

The next second, I was being confronted by Kirito and Asuna. She was prettier up close, I loved it. No, she's Kirito's for life, bad train of thoughts, get out of my head.

Huh, I should be more worried about the two high-leveled people eyeing me right now.

"Why are you following us?" Kirito said, deeper and sexier than what I heard from my laptop's speakers. I'm not gay, but I might as well be now.

"Are you out to attack us?!" Asuna added sharply, her voice much like her anime voice, but a bit cuter and higher.

Wait, how could I know? She was screaming at me for Pete's sake.

Who the heck was Pete anyway? Why is that even something people say? Why am I thinking about my thoughts rather than the two dangerous people in front of me?

"Well?" Asuna woke me up from stupor.

"I dunno, I woke up and I just followed the people who were actually on to something productive right now, so I thought 'Why not?'" I replied hastily. I have to keep my cool around these two.

"Why'd you think that? We've been in this game for two years and now's the time you get up and walk? Who are you anyway?" Kirito asked.

"First off, I just woke up here right now." I started. "Second, I'm pretty sure I wasn't stuck here before this. Ever. I'm sure I'm not even from THIS world. Oh, and the name's Leo Angelo, but you can call me Grey for the time being, because everyone uses their 'virtual world' name except for…" I gave Asuna the long stare, I could see hints of her face reddening from frustration.

"Everyone isn't from here." Asuna replied sharply, even more aggressive than I thought she would, and maybe on the edge to OOC. Maybe it was a protective instinct mothers have? It probably was, seeing that Yui was there. Or maybe it was just because I just exposed her real name as being her avatar's name. I get that she's a hotshot and all, but that was kinda dumb on her part, lol.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not from YOUR real world either." Gotta get serious before I laugh it off.

"How are you so sure?" Kirito replied.

"Well, I'll explain later. You've got a job to do, right? That's why I went here with you guys."

"How do we know you're not going to attack us?" Asuna said.

"Because I have my reasons, lame I know, but that's probably the most I can say, and have I got a story to tell you."

For the first time then, Yui was the one to reply.

"You're not lying… But how could you be here..? You're not from either world, so what are you?"

If it were anyone else, I would reply Goku, but the innocence/cuteness of her voice made me answer seriously.

"Maybe I'm a glitch in the universe. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be here anyway. I know things I probably shouldn't know, so I'm just going to tell you my hypothesis."

Seeing Yui nod, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I didn't need to breathe here, but I wasn't used to this world yet. I don't know if I ever will, considering that this is pretty late game and all.

Seeing that I said the truth somewhat, we entered the dungeon. I mean, why shouldn't I? It's dark, creepy, and I love everything that's dark and creepy.

Then I saw the red dots that made me swear under my breath so much I could've made a whole poem with them. The toad monsters were here. Remember what I said about liking dark and creepy places? I lied.

My fear lasted only for twelve seconds, as that's how long it took for Kirito to murder these abominations of nature/Akihiko Kayaba. Did this guy honestly have no safety guarantees for all the young adventurers who were scared of toad monsters? Akihiko, you're a mad bastard.

You're probably wondering, did they let me off the hook that fast? Nope. They didn't let me off the hook, as I felt their distrusting glances every once in a while. It must've been quite a shock, how someone from a different world could be stuck in SAO, but they had more pressing matters at the moment.

Like Yui, the only person here who didn't treat me badly for a second. Oh yeah, and that Thinker guy who Yulier was going to marry after the game. Forgive the spoiler alert.

Now that I think about it, Yulier hasn't actually said much after I became part of the scene, was she that eager to see this guy? Probably; I mean, he marries her in the end and Kirito sends his belated regards, right?

Kids, this is what love does to you. Don't do love if it's not legal for you yet. Don't drink love and drive. Say no to love.

Now that I'm done bashing love (even though I technically followed Asuna and Kirito because of love), I get to see this hilarious moment when Kirito tries to give Asuna the toad legs and now I see why they actually work out in the end. Asuna loves Kirito so much, she didn't kill him for even when he suggested to cook the abominations from Hades.

Oh, and Yui is just there cheering for Kirito, what a cutie. This makes me want to have a daughter in the future, too bad I'm still fifteen.

Or am I? It's 2024 now, I'm basically 23 now. Crap, I'm already over marrying age in this world. I can have all the daughters I want… If anyone actually wants to be with me.

Should I grab someone from Kirito's harem? I probably should; not like Kirito's ever going to return their feelings. Do they have chances? I'm looking at Asuna aaand no. That's it, if I'm stuck in this universe, I might as well get a girlfriend, a good wife, and-

Oh crap, I'm about Klein's age. How can I take my pick out of this guy's harem? Darn this realization stuff. I may be into lolis, but being a pedophile might be a bit too much. Then again, I AM physically fifteen.

Crud, I lost sight of what's important again. I have to follow them before I lose them and lose the way to the exits.

Ooh, was that Thinker-san? I have no idea how to use honorifics, but oh well, he's there. Yulier gets to him, gives him a teleport crystal and-

Ahh, that Reaper thing came out. My goodness, I got scared for a second there. In truth, the monster was scarier than all those suspense flicks I watch plus all the cheesy horror/jumpscare movies I used to watch. If we weren't some programs in this VRMMORPG, I'd have peed my pants.

I'm not from here, should I be worried?

Kirito tries to defend the others, and then Asuna comes along. I know Yui's supposed to save them, but I'm going to try being the hero to one, gain their trust and two, see what happens.

I'm already stuck in a different universe or something, how is this not gonna send me back when I die?

As the scythe was about to hit Kirito, I scream my battle cry as I go in between.

"FOR THE SHIPPING!"

I watched as The Reaper thing flinched and lost its aim towards the blackest swordsman to ever black the land, then as the black swordsman and his wife, the not-so-black-and-actually-white swordsman, are both surprised and shock by my immediate involvement.

*SMASH*

I'm not dead, but that hurt SO FREAKING BAD that I tried to will myself not to cry. I crashed into a pillar and I lose sight of the fighting. A few moments later, I hear Yui delete this bitch of a monster, so I got nothing much to worry about changing the timeline too much?

Following the crash, I felt my senses fade away. I'll be missing this part, I guess. Go on without me, I guess. Leave me like every other girl did, I guess.

* * *

 _ **After the "Yui was actually an AI part…**_

I woke up, and then I heard it.

"You… You're… an immortal Object?" I hear Asuna stammer out.

Oh, I'm an immortal object. Let me just crash headfirst into every enemy now, now that would be loads of fun.

I shake my head as I open my eyes, and it HURTS. Never mind the 'every enemy' part, Let me just hit the weak ones.

Then again, SAO was nearly complete, so I might not be able to do much anymore. But does that clear my 'every enemy' pact? No.

I stand up, and exclaim:

"I'm chill, bros! Do what you need to- OW!"

Asuna just slapped me. I just got slapped by one of the hottest girls in anime fandom. Hooray.

"Why are you so reckless? If you weren't an immortal object…" She stopped midsentence.

"… Did you know you were an immortal object?" Kirito inquired.

"Nope." I said quite childishly. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to see whether or not I was going to die. It was fun while it didn't hurt."

"What would we have done if you weren't…" Asuna trailed off.

"You like to live dangerously, I like it." Kirito said with a grin. Here's his bro part, I love this part of him. It doesn't show much, but when it does, it does.

"Don't encourage him." Asuna said with hints of danger in her voice.

"Why not?" I asked. "I'm freaking immortal! Nothing can kill me now! MWAHAHAHA!"

They both raised their eyebrows.

"I could be a good addition to the team, you know. I could just charge at all our enemies now."

Asuna sighed. Being in the Knights of Blood Oath, I heard (and read) that she was really into discipline, so I guess this is that side of hers. I remember that one part though, when she saw Kirito napping and she snapped at him. Then he convinced her to try it out and then she got pissed and fell in love with him at the same time when she woke up.

I love this romance; it's the best. It's cute and it's-

"We're going back. Do you have anywhere to stay in?" Kirito announced.

"Uh, yeah. Let me go with you; I've got loads to tell you, and then I'll just sleep outside your house, deal?"

"Why outside though? Me and Asuna would be alright if you would go in-"

"Bro." I said. "It's not right for a man to stop a budding romance, especially in the honeymoon stage. I'll give you space once I've said my spiel. I'm totally fine with that."

"How did you-" Asuna started, but I stopped her.

"Tell you later."

After that, time passed quickly as I followed the two to their home. The log cabin looked really… Homey.

Must. Not. Think. About. Family...

Crap.

Gotta get this out of my system, gotta get this out of my system, gotta get this out of my sys-

"Explain." Asuna commanded.

Honestly, I had no idea whether or not I should tell them the whole thing, but I plan to do an abridged version, and not exactly talk about the actual details of the fight with Heathcliff/ Akihiko Kayaba. It'd probably change the outcome of the shit, and I don't want that to happen.

It already has a happy ending, I'm pretty sure of that. So why change it?

* * *

 **AN.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for reading the first chapter of Late Game, a story I plan to expand on with arcs right after the Aincrad arc. This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me for the time being. If you're interested, please PM me about mistakes I made in this chapter and the next ones, seeing as it might have been out of the universe of Sword Art Online, and I plan to please as many of you as I can.**

 **For anyone asking me why Grey was hurt by the impact of the attack, I am rolling with the idea presented in the same episode this chapter was based on. In the episode, where Asuna strikes an Army member, she mentions how she cannot kill him within the walls of the starting town, but she could still faze him and potentially terrify him with the knockback that her rapier creates.**

 **Grey might have been an immortal object and he cannot be killed, but he can still be hurt. Think of it as if he were carrying the effects of the town with him everywhere.**

 **If there are any further questions, please PM me about it, and I'll gladly answer your questions just because you took the time to read all of this. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the next chapters.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. BECAUSE WHY NOT?

**LATE GAME Ch.2**

 **BECAUSE WHY NOT?**

I was inside the log cabin of floor 22. Everything looked like it was made from fresh pine and it had the warmth of a real log cabin, the kind that you slept in and felt at home in. I would've felt asleep in the cozy atmosphere if it weren't for…

"So let me get this straight; you're not from this universe, both the real and the virtual one. And you know everything that's going to happen, did I hear that correctly?"

The interrogation began earlier, and Asuna was still sitting on the couch with Kirito in disbelief. I mean, who wouldn't, really? I probably wouldn't, heck I'd probably punch me in the jaw and proceed to sleep. But then again, I probably wouldn't handle this kind of crap, so I don't know.

"Yeah, you guys are like… stories where I'm from."

Kirito and Asuna looked at me, surprised, then at each other.

"This is what I'm talking about! You guys deserve being one of the best couples in anime. Congrats, you two. Especially you, Kirito, you sly dog you…"

The blush on their faces was priceless. I would've laughed then and there if Asuna and Kirito didn't grab the handles of their respective swords at that moment. I got too scared, I guess. Couples and their partners, I'll never understand them, honestly…

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding around you two. Just going to light up the mood before…" I trailed off dramatically, waiting for the desired effect.

"What?" They asked me simultaneously

I smiled in secret. They were seriously going to think it would be ominous. I know it wouldn't be, because I always believed in my happy endings. I know the show/manga/light novels were going to have that, so why not poke some fun first?

"You both won't see the end of this floor…" I started.

"WHAT?!" I heard Asuna scream, right before Kirito followed soon afterward. Both were shocked like, I can't even describe this. They both looked like they were about to cry or something, these poor shmucks. I wanted to laugh some much. Now let's see how they'd be after this…

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because Kirito's gonna beat the game right after the next boss! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both stared at me, dumbfounded. I saw Asuna's eyes twitching, and I've seen enough shows to tell me that what's coming after isn't a good thing. But before Asuna could strangle me or something, Kirito asked me first.

"How was the fight?"

"Oh, it was amazing. But I won't go into detail; gods know I don't want to ruin it."

He nodded like he was satisfied, and then he followed up with another question.

"What happens right after?"

Here was my chance to get Sugou beaten up right after SAO. I have to tell him. EVERYTHING.

"Asuna, do you know some guy named Sugou?"

Asuna's open mouth and terrified face answered my question.

"I'm going to say yes." I said. "Anyway, he's going to be someone very noteworthy soon. In any case, you should really remember that name... For a while."

Kirito nodded. Damn, he's taking it all too well. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the best player of SAO.

Asuna then took this time to ask.

"What is he going to do? Why is he important? How does Sugou even fit in to anything?"

Ah, Asuna. Get ready to be scarred for life.

"After something like this, we'd expect Argus to go bankrupt, am I right?"

They both nodded.

"RCT takes over to keep the servers running, and for reasons unknown, 300 players, including you, Asuna, would still be in a coma."

Asuna covered her mouth, internally screaming.

"Don't worry, Asuna. Kirito saves the day with the power of LOOOVE, the end…"

I receive their nods, Kirito a bit calmer than Asuna, and the latter herself feeling a bit more relaxed..

"… Of season one. ROLL CREDITS!"

Might as well drop the R-bomb to make sure there's actually conflict to this next arc.

I was about to speak when I saw how innocent these two were at the moment. They were still on their honeymoon, damn it. I don't want to ruin this, not in a million years. OTP for life in every universe imaginable.

Asuna then repeats one of the earlier questions that I wasn't quite able to reply on.

"Why would Sugou be involved in this? What does he want to make out of this?"

I thought hard, but I wasn't going to tell them about that rape part. Not anymore. At least, I won't until the end of SAO. I'll tell Kirito somehow through this game somehow in the near future, unless I actually get a physical body, that would be totally awesome.

"Well, let's just say he's basically that one dude you might want to either avoid or beat the crap out of, but he's not important right now. I'll tell you more later, I guess."

Kirito nodded, reading my expression in case I might've lied or left something out. I did my best poker face in case he thought he needed to hear the part I left out. Sorry, bro, but I don't really want to ruin the honeymoon.

"If what you're saying is true…" Asuna said, clearly uncomfortable that her spoiler alert arranged fiancé was a jerk (implied) who has something to do with players in comatose.

"You know, on second thought, don't beat him up too early. It'll look really creepy and everyone would just presume that you are a juvenile delinquent. Yeah, that's not good at all, so wait for the right time to strike, got that?"

"You got a knack for changing plans, Grey." Holy crap, did Kirito just call me by my in-game name? Internal fangirling, activate! "But I believe that you're telling the truth, seeing as you've got nothing to lose, right?"

I nodded. I wasn't going to let them down. Here was my one chance to talk to my OTP, so I have to be good enough.

I was never good enough in my world, now's the time to make up for all that crap I've been giving.

"I'm going to make sure you guys'll be happy until the end. I love my happy endings, you know."

For the first time since this conversation, I saw hints of a smile forming on Asuna's face. She was really, really, really pretty up close. I thought I felt my heart stop. Then again, we don't have heartbeats in SAO, do we?

"I'm going to make lunch now, make yourself at home for the time being." Asuna said. She was actually pretty nice too, I love nice people.

"Thanks, Asuna." I JUST CALLED HER BY NAME! THE LITTLE THINGS THAT COUNT! "I'll just be talking to this guy for the time being then."

Here's my chance to have a one-on-one conversation with the blackest black swordsman who was actually Asian and not at all black. Steeling my nerves for this moment-

"So Grey, how was your world exactly? How do we fit in it.?" He asked. His voice was now mellow, with a tinge of understanding. He is bro material, I gotta admit that.

"Uh, the world I'm from is actually a lot like you real one. Except we're back a few couple of years, we were still in 2016 last I checked. You guys were anime characters on the television. You were my heroes and the last ones I've seen before getting stuck in this game of death where I can't die, but I can get a nasty headache enough to make me wish I were dead."

Kirito was a good listener, now I get why everyone loved him in the show. At least in the virtual world, because this guy is a real-life solo player last I heard.

That doesn't add up. Did he just literally forget to live in the real world before all this? This actually makes the second half of the first season a lot more interesting now that I think about it.

"So in short, you know everything that's going to happen?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well, I should. But since there's a new player and a wildcard that could totally change everything that could happen with spoilers and pre-administered events, things could go a lot different this time around."

I had to admit, if I were to change the chronology in this thing, I wouldn't know everything that could happen. I'm a freaking wildcard, I'm the fool's arcana from Persona. That would make me feel a lot better if I could get some training. Now that I think about it…

"Hey Kirito, could you help me with a sword? I want to help in battle as much as I could, I don't want to be a burden after all."

"You're not a burden, and you just helped us out a lot with what's coming. Are you really sure you want to learn how to use a sword?"

"Yeah, man. I always wanted to use a sword, too bad no one could teach me back at home."

Kirito gave a nod, took out one of his swords and gave it to me. It looked pretty darn strong, with the light blue line stretching from the blade to the hilt, pulsing with energy. Aside from that, the color of the blade was a rusty golden, with its metallic proportions intact. It reminded me of the Nordic Broadsword from Skyrim.

I looked at him, filled with gratitude. It's not everyday that the black swordsman actually has a sword that doesn't have a single black thing in it. Guess this is why he doesn't use it much.

"You're taking all this well, Kirito. Why's that?" I asked him, completely dumbfounded on why they are taking it so easily. I wasn't believable in my place, so this is pretty much a shocker for me.

"Trust me when I say we've been through enough in this world, enough to actually believe in everything you said. We're surprised, that YOU'RE taking this all in so easily." He replied with that darn sexy voice of his.

I shook my head. "I'm not. I'm actually pretty darn scared, but I try to keep it all in, bro. After all this, you guys have a chance of seeing your families and I'll…"

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

Don't cry in front of Kirito. Don't be a pussy.

"I don't think I'll ever see my parents again. I haven't even made them proud of me yet."

Son of a-

I cried.

I cried in front of Kirito.

I cried a LOT in front of my favorite character.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I STOP CRYING?"

Did I say that out loud?

"You can't stop yourself from expressing your real emotions in this game. You have to let it all out, Grey." Kirito replied.

No turning back now, huh?

"I've always been the emotional type, so every little thing makes me cry. I've just learned to run away from everything, but now I can't even do that. I have to take it all in now, huh?"

Kirito smiles at me and pats my back.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be fine. If it turns out you're stuck with us, we'll make sure you'll feel like you're part of the family."

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, now I'm really letting myself lose it.

I continued that way for about an hour as I ate Asuna's home cooking. I felt like I should really take it all out before this consumes me in the future.

I'm going to have a future here.

I'm going to have a future with heroes, MY heroes.

I'm going to live.

I'm becoming an optimist. Crap.

"Thanks, guys. I'll make it up to you two by not being useless. I'll tell you everything and do anything you need to give you the happy ending you guys deserve, alright?"

"For a fifteen year old, you're pretty emotional." Asuna says with a smile. "Now we know we can really trust you."

I chuckled as the last of my sobs decreased.

"This is because I cried like a pussy in front of you guys?" I asked jokingly.

Kirito gave a rich laugh.

"No, but because you easily opened up to us, and that's something you don't see others doing much of nowadays."

To be fair though, I was always really good at expressing my own emotions. I was really bad at acting because what I really felt was what naturally came out.

Wiping away my tears, I faced the two of them.

"Kirito, let me borrow your sword. I'm going to learn the ways of the sword, and I'm going to help you guys. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Kirito replied.

"In the meantime, before you guys go to the next boss, I'll be taking the inn from the closest village, okay? I don't want to ruin your honeymoon, God knows you need it."

I receive blushing nods as I went out of the door.

"I'll do everything to make yours a happy ending." I said finally before I ran off into the outside, the sun shining brightly into my face as the lake comes into view.

"I'm going to live." I tell myself.

The forest loomed in front of my eyes as the tall trees came before me. They had the scent of fresh wood, complete with the residue hanging on the branches.

"That was a really bad first impression, self. Do better the next time."

I sighed as I looked for monsters to beat up.


	3. OWN TWO FEET

**LATE GAME Ch.3**

 **OWN TWO FEET**

Ugh…

My head hurts, my body hurts, and I'm hungry and tired. What the heck happened?

Oh right, I overworked myself. Again.

I wasn't laid on the forest though, I was on a bed. A bed inside a room that looked strangely familiar…

"Are you awake, Grey?" I heard a voice call out to me nearby. It was female, cute, and familiar.

I shifted to the side where the voice came from aaand it was Asuna. Of course.

"What happened?" I croaked. My voice was weak, and I had a bit of trouble breathing.

"You collapsed in the forest, and we only found you hours after you left. Honestly, you're in a pretty bad state." She huffed, apparently worried. I worried Asuna, that's something.

"I'm fine. Let me try that again." I wasn't going to let myself fail now, I had some objective now, and I intend to keep going at it as hard as I can.

"No way, mister! You're going to rest and you're going to take it easy. Capiche?" Asuna replied, she looked pretty pissed, I probably looked pretty horrible.

"He's awake?" I heard Kirito say as he entered the room. He was holding the sword I borrowed him earlier.

"More or less." I answered. "Probably dead inside, but that's just me."

Kirito scratched his head, probably wondering why I was sprawled out in the dirt earlier. Maybe he already knew why, but he just couldn't help it. It was that, or he had a bad case of dandruff.

Do they even take baths here? As far as I knew, their avatars were just…clean most of the time.

"What are we going to do with you?" Kirito finally said.

"Er… Tolerate me?" I cheekily replied.

I heard Asuna sigh from next to me.

"Why were you trying so hard to train though? You know that even we had our limits, right?" Kirito asked.

"I guess I…" I trailed off for a bit, trying to find the right words.

"I didn't want to be a burden to anyone."

Kirito just stared at my tired form. Asuna excused herself, stood and said she was going to make dinner.

That left me with Professor Blackie, blackest black blackie black black black.

I ran outta synonyms with black, so I got lazy. Darn my exhaustion for being less creative.

"You're not useless, Grey. You need to take better care of yourself or else that Immortal Status of yours won't save you." He said with a grin.

"… You know, man. I'm just so freaking thankful for everything you're doing for me. I just wanted to make it up for you, instead of just being that guy who gives advice from the sidelines or something. I have to be more of a man myself."

Kirito shook his head, and then he replied.

"Grey, we need your advice. It's not that you won't help at the frontlines, but I'm just saying we'd be doomed if you don't help us out in the future."

It was my turn to shake my head.

"Kirito, you finished this game. You and Asuna did it before I was even here. You don't need me to tell you anything, the least I could do is find a way to stop anyone from dying in the next fight."

There was a silence. Things were getting more depressing as the day passed by, so I had to think of something to save me from the darkness that loomed within my very soul towards my existence.

"Kirito, you've got a really lovely younger sister. Suguha Kirigaya, was it?" I said.

Kirito initially looked shock, and then he smiled longingly.

"I want to make it up to her, make it up for being such a jerk through all these years."

"Well," I said, trying not to make this as awkward as possible. "you WILL make it up to her once you get back to the real world. I know you will, I've seen it."

Kirito smiled the same smile that would make all the girls squeal. I was afraid I'd squeal too.

"Thank you, Grey. You're an assuring presence that we would actually make it out alive here. God knows Asuna has been breathing a lot easier once you've told us everything, and I'm grateful."

I shrugged, hiding a blush. I mean, who wouldn't if their favorite character just told them that they were important? I certainly did.

"Glad to be of service. Anything I could do to help would be a lot off my shoulders." I replied, tactically keeping my voice from being too smug.

"What's the future like though? For me and Asuna, I mean." Kirito pondered.

"Oh, you two? You're going to be the biggest couple in school, so much so that both boys and girls get jealous of you two." I sneered. He chuckled.

"A future where we're together… I would've never seen one coming."

I snorted. "That's what she said."

Both of us shared a hearty laugh as Asuna came to my room.

"Honestly? Only you men can be so happy over stupid things like innuendos." She said, holding a tray filled with sandwiches, salads, and three cups of water.

"You… You guys are going to eat at my room?" I asked.

"Of course, it would be rude not to keep a guest company as he recovers in OUR house." Asuna replied, with an air of pride and a boastful smile looming from her face.

"Well, since you're both here, have I got stories to tell you two…"

* * *

 _A meal later…_

"… And then I thought, 'Kirito looked darn pretty as a girl.'"

Asuna and I shared a laugh at Kirito's expense while the man of the hour himself just shook his head.

"And then… And then he-"

I laughed so hard I couldn't quite finish the sentence. "He got into this weirdly cute pose, a very feminine one, as he stood in front of the many guys in the waiting area."

I heard Kirito grumble as Asuna held her stomach, giggling uncontrollably.

"CHEER FOR ME!" I said in a frighteningly high-pitched voice, exaggerating the very feminine pose Kirito did in that one episode. You know which one. Yeah, that one.

Asuna had tears in her eyes as she continued laughing. Kirito just put his hand over his eyes as he wept silent tears of frustration. I continued laughing as I fell to the floor.

"Why am I the only one here being punished?" Kirito asked, apparently not enjoying the moment as much as the two other people in the room.

"'Coz you were the one who decided to do EVERYTHING!" I replied. "Being popular is so hard, especially when you have to give the fan-service yourself. "

Asuna stopped laughing so hard, but I could still hear her snorts hidden in the fabric of her clothing.

"Come on, doesn't Asuna do anything funny in the future?" I heard Kirito whine, getting tired of being the butt of the joke, it seemed.

"Well, I think the funniest thing she ever did was misunderstanding you, Kirito, on the night of your proposal." It was then Kirito's turn to laugh as Asuna wallowed in embarrassment.

"You all saw that?!" Asuna pouted, not comfortable with the new flow of things.

"Oh yeah." I replied. "It was everyone's favorite part in season one, certifying to all viewers everywhere that girls tend to take things a bit deeper than men."

There was silence as Kirito's laugh was toning down.

"… That's what she said." Kirito, the most badass protagonist ever said with a snort.

And once more, Kirito and I laughed like there was no tomorrow, Asuna being irritated and blushing only made us laugh even harder.

"Well, Kirito, we should be off to bed now. It's getting pretty late now, and we don't want to sleep in…" Asuna said, yawning afterwards.

"Yeah, it IS getting kind of late." Kirito checked the time in his menu before closing it and giving off a yawn himself. I counted with my fingers.

"…six, seven, eight. Eight counts."

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"That's the average length of your yawns. Yui said so herself."

Asuna smiled. Kirito just shook his head, grinning as he did it.

"How were Yui and the two of us in the future though?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, you two were still her doting parents. She loves you two, you know?"

Kirito nodded as Asuna took the tray from the table near my bed.

"Well, I believe it would be really nice if what you're saying is true. Being a family here again… Makes me want to finish this game faster so I can feel it all over again…"

I smiled and waved my hands in goodbye as the couple exited the room. I was going to stay the night until the next day. I promised myself that I would leave this house and let them have their honeymoon together soon. I would be staying in town for the next couple of days after I…

I thought of something I could do tomorrow and found it.

I was going to have to talk to Akihiko Kayaba.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Are you sure, you're going to leave?" Asuna asked. "We'd get worried if you collapsed somewhere we couldn't find you."

"I'll be fine, mother." I replied sneering. "I'll be back home by seven-thirty."

Asuna huffed in annoyance as Kirito snorted in laughter.

"Don't think you're off the hook, father dear. Now before I go, let me ask you something."

Kirito raised his eyebrow.

"Does the 'Ethics Code: Off' thing work?

After I was shooed away by the cutest couple to ever graze the lands of the evergreen landscape of floor 22 in Sword Art Online, I took out my teleport crystal.

"Teleport: Grandzam."

Immediately, I broke into a thousand polygons. Just as fast, I reappeared outside of the headquarters of Knights of Blood Oath.

I didn't tell Kirito or Asuna about this, as all I told them was that I was going to meet someone up here on the higher floors.

Yeah, and me and Akihiko go a long way… Like since NEVER.

I got inside, went through the rooms until he came to view.

"Yo, big cheese. I have something to tell you."

Guards appeared as I took steps closer to Heathcliff. I had to find a way to get to him somehow.

"Yo, who's that one dude from Persona 3 who's got white hair and a red coat?"

As I expected, he stood up and waved the guards back. Guess I was right to assume that he knew a little bit of gaming history, seeing as Persona was pretty popular back in the day.

He led me towards an empty room that I'm guessing are his sleeping quarters. No one was allowed to get here, so this was a good place to talk.

"First off, how'd you figure it out? Who are you?" His voice was stern, mixed with both surprise and a tinge of malice. He probably wanted Kirito to find it out before anyone else, or stick to his original plan of floor 95.

"I'm not from here, mister 'Strongest player in the game'."

"Not from here?" He asked, astonished.

"Not from this world, nor the other one. But not to worry, I'm not going to do anything to stop your super awesome plan of going one-on-one with the one dude with dual-wield."

Heathcliff nodded, satisfied. Then he came up with a different question.

"What's your purpose here? I could delete you right here, right now."

I shook my head, my body tensing up seeing how close I am with apparent destruction.

"Hold it, mate. I already promised I wouldn't ruin your fight. I just wanted to ask some questions that you never really answered. Again, I promise not to ruin anything, and everything that happens really happened in the future. I didn't spoil anyone about your true identity."

He went silent for a minute, and then he spoke.

"Fair enough, now what did you want to ask me?"

"Call me Shinji, and yes, I've got two questions."

"Name them."

"The real reason you did all this?"

"Ah…" He stopped, probably to think about using the 'castle in the sky' explanation. I never really got that.

"When I was younger, much younger than when I became known throughout the world as Akihiko Kayaba, I always dreamt of building a castle made of steel in the sky." I knew he'd use this explanation, damn it. I was too polite to stop him now that he was on a roll.

"I thought maybe someday, I could find it. I knew it to be impossible, but it was my dream."

I shrugged. "This reminds me of Firion from Dissidia Final Fantasy and his dream of a world filled with wild roses."

He nodded. "Precisely so. Then I became a video game designer, and then I realized that my dream in a world where I can be a god, I could build this castle."

I nodded. "I understand what you feel, Aki. Though instead, I dream of getting a floating harem castle in the sky where I am god, and everyone else is my mistress, save for a couple of things…"

I then raised my head to emphasis my point. "I want to have a daughter someday, someone who shares my intellect and understands what I'm trying to say. That's the biggest point of my dream."

Aki nodded, seemingly pleased. "That's a good dream, make sure you get it. Now what's this other question?"

"Does the 'Ethics Code: Off' really work? Can I really make love in a world like this?"

...

* * *

 _A Conversation later…_

I waved goodbye to the current leader of the Knights of Blood Oath. Damn, he actually answered my questions without flinching. I can believe in a man like that, even though the world sees him as a madman obsessed with world domination. To me, he's just a guy with a dream.

Wait…

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T CALL ME SHINJI! NOT EVEN ONCE!"

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

I was now back in Floor 22, at the village where men choose to sleep, eat, and catch fishes all day. I don't plan to stay for two long, but I needed to be somewhere someone I knew well could see me. I passed through the wooden gate that held the name of the city inside. I looked for a temporary hideout, a hotel maybe.

Then I heard a frustrated girl shout somewhere near.

"This isn't funny, Issei! Come back to the frontlines with me! We need you!"

I got closer and saw a purple-clad, brunette girl about my age bang against the wooden door of what I presumed was another cabin like the one two certain lovebirds I knew had in the very same floor.

"We need you!" The girl said as she sank to the wooden stairs from outside the house. "… I need you."

"What's the matter, good madam?" I asked with a bow, a showman as ever.

She looked at me with wild eyes, curious, surprised, and angry that someone had the balls to interfere.

"I'm just here to help, please try not to kill me. The name's Le- Grey."

She just sat there, confused.

"… Le Grey? Are you some French or are you trying to piss me off?"

I shook my head nervously, some people you didn't want to piss off and here I am. Why did I think this was a good idea?

"It's just Grey, I'm sorry. I seriously just want to help like a good neighbor would. Two is better than one, right?"

She thought for a second, and then nodded. "You better not be hitting on me…"

"I won't." I replied. "Mind telling me how I can help?"

She stood and explained. "My brother's a strong warrior, stronger than I am. We need him in the frontlines, but he just won't budge. I tried talking to him, but he didn't want to open up. Can you do something?"

"Sure." I replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rheas. My brother's Issei. We're twins."


	4. A NEW HOPE THAT ISN'T ABOUT LUKE

**LATE GAME Ch.4**

 **A NEW HOPE THAT ISN'T ABOUT LUKE**

After I got into the troubles of another, I began to assess my situation a bit more before I thought about acting.

A girl named Rheas; attractive, eager, and strong. There wasn't anyone in Sword Art Online like that as far as I've heard. Unless…

Unless she died somewhere down the line, this is only the most plausible theory.

This could be my big chance to change fate! I could definitely live with saving lives! Especially for someone as beautiful as this girl right here.

"Hey, come up with something?"

I nodded, standing against the door and knocking carefully.

"Hey, mate! How does casual conversation sound with you?"

I heard some movement inside the house.

"Who are you? Why waste your effort on a lost cause?"

I laughed. "Lost causes are my specialty!"

I heard a grunt from the door, him possibly considering opening it, to let me in? Nah, probably to just shut me down, I know.

"I saw your sister earlier, are you going to deny such a beautiful, sexy, sweet, hot girl like that?"

I looked back and saw Rheas blushing furiously, both in fury and embarrassment.

The door opened immediately, and behind it were a pair of bloodshot eyes filled with fury.

"You wouldn't dare…" He growled.

I shook my head. "Then hear me out. I've got stories to tell." I smiled and let myself in.

"I want to hear your side of the story. Are you okay with that?" I asked the tall, thin, brunette guy. He was wearing a white t-shirt and long beige slacks.

"I can't get out of this now, can I?" He sighed. Then he nodded in confirmation.

"If you want to help that much, then go knock yourself out."

I nodded, sitting on a chair opposite the one he was about to sit on.

"As she said, I was a pretty good player. I don't want to brag, but I was one of the bests the frontlines could offer."

Pride was shown on his face as he remembered his glory days, eyes a thousand miles away from the room we were staying in.

"One day, our party was going up against the monsters of Floor 69. We were going pretty well until I spotted a treasure room. I opened it, got everyone to go inside. I went in last as I was on lookout in case monsters could trap us. Satisfied, I was about to go in…"

A look of pure terror exploded on his young face, making it look much older than it was.

"The door closed right in front of me. I banged my hands against the door to no avail. Minutes later, the door opened up again… But my guild wasn't there anymore."

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand as the right tried to steady his body on the couch. He shivered with fear. Honestly, I felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what to say.

"What am I supposed to do now? I thought you were going to help me? Knock yourself out."

I forced a smile to hide the sympathetic man, pushing an invisible pair of shades sitting on the bridge of my nose.

"Well, for starters, you're going to have to stop blaming yourself. Moping around isn't going to bring them back, so be a man and finish what they started. No one is going to blame you for what happened there, you did everything you could, and that's what matters."

I saw him look up, his sobs getting less apparent.

"Think of it this way; you got killed by some dude in Counter-Strike, and there's only one dude left in your team. He isn't doing anything because he's afraid of getting shot. It's not that he didn't cover for you that made you mad, but the fact that he didn't finish what you started."

I pat him on the back, sensing that he's no longer uncomfortable I come back to my seat.

"So finish what hey started, that's the best that you can do now. Help us, help your sister. Be a hero again, take up your sword and beat the crap out of monsters again. We aren't dying this time because we're all in this together."

I stood and walked to the door, knowing that I've done my job. Surely with him along, his sister wouldn't die anymore, right?

Holy crap, I just changed the future and hopefully, for the better.

Before I stepped out, Issei called me.

"Thanks, it really helped. I'll think about it, but I'll try my best to make a comeback."

I nodded. "Call me when you need me, here is my friend request."

Once he accepted it, I pat the back of the lonely girl sitting outside the house, eager for news.

"It's alright. Things are going to be alright now." I said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she replied as she went inside the house. I heard a voice inside gasp for air after a little while, and I instantly knew someone was feeling really huggy at the moment, who would've thought?

I took a look at the town here and…

I realize I don't have any col. I still don't have a place to stay. Damn it.

I hope Kirito and Asuna have space for me again, as much as I want to leave them to do their… thing. The thing married couples do. Yeah, I'm talking about that thing, chapter 16.5 all over again.

Thank God someone called me, else I might've scarred myself for life.

"Grey!"

I turn around and lookie-lookie, there's Rheas and Issei.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Issei asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm a wandering hobo, no hard feelings to non-wandering hobos."

Rheas smiled. "Well, if you'd like, you can stay with us. It would be a lot easier contacting you if you're just a room away. We've already got some grand adventure planned."

My surprise gave away as Issei gave a rich laugh.

"I decided to come back to the frontlines for my friends. I'll need to refresh my skills though."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Gosh, you change your mind faster than I do. Maybe not exactly, but holy crap I just left your house and now I'm coming back!"

Issei shrugged and led me back to his house. Rheas went on to the kitchen to cook… something.

I sat at the couch, motioning my hands for him to explain his plans for the next day.

"I'm thinking of going near floor seventy, we'll try to clear some mobs there, but we need some teleport crystals just in case things go wrong."

I nodded. "Which reminds me," I said. "I was on the way to pick up a weapon from a friend of mine, his house is just nearby, so could you excuse me for a bit?"

When he shook his head to signal that everything was alright, I rose to my feet and went back to Kirito's house, this time for a different reason.

"Yo, Kirito." I said as I entered the house in the middle of…

Oh my…

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

I waited outside for five minutes or so, after which I was invited inside. Neither Asuna nor Kirito could look me in the eye after that, I find it hard myself.

"So… I was going to borrow that sword again… Mind if I..?"

Kirito nodded, taking out the sword from his inventory and handing it to me.

"I won't be coming here for the next couple of days, so feel free to… Be free, I guess."

Asuna's blush grew wider, and so did Kirito's. I left the house, equipping the sword I borrowed from Kirito while I walked.

I never stopped to do even the most trivial of things. NEVER. STOPPED. EVER.

Now to quest in with the twins, now there's a good thing to do.

* * *

A Few Hours of Non-Stop Questing Later…

"Whew, I'm beat. Those last three quests were surprisingly specific, though. Grey, I don't suppose you could tell us why these ingredients you made us get right after are essential?" I heard Issei complain. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean you got us to get ten pieces of Alibaba seed, ten pieces of sag leaves, and ten pieces of ulafish bone. What's up with that?" Rheas continued.

"You'll see my dear compatriots. Tonight, you will taste the earth you never thought you'd taste again!"

"You're making us eat dirt? What have I gotten myself into?"

I laughed as the twins grumbled. We were near the town now.

"Guys, come here with me for a second. We need a cook to cook this for us." I exclaimed happily.

"You're saying I can't cook?!" Rheas demanded. I turned and looked at her, shivering as her angry face was almost as scary as Asuna. That's actually saying something.

"It's not that, it's just… There's a friend of mine who discovered a trick that'll make your head go boom!"

Behind me, I heard Issei mumble.

"Let's hope that's not what he literally meant… With a friend like this, who needs enemies?"

Seriously, these two were making me crack up. I snickered as the grumbling went on and on…

In no more than twenty minutes, we reached the house.

"Now let's go knock on this door before we discover anything… revealing."

I knocked thrice, and after a few minutes, Asuna opened the door.

"You again? Give me an explanation before I slam this door into your immortal face." She growled.

"Some Alibaba seeds, some sag leaves, and some ulafish bones." I said quickly. Satisfied, she nodded before letting us in.

"What're those ingredients for?" Issei asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

I gave Kirito a bump on the fist as I entered the household, still feeling as comfortable as always.

In front of me, Asuna turned around with hands on her hips.

"Fifty thousand col. NOW."

"Now that's just extortion-" I began.

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez…"

There goes my well earned money for the day. I almost regret going here. Almost.

I motioned for my companions to sit on one of the couches, Kirito sat next to me.

"Guys, before anything else, let me introduce you to the black swordsman, Kirito."

Then I nodded towards the twins. "Kirito, meet the twins, Issei and Rheas. I'll be staying with them for a while, so don't you worry, daddy-o."

After a round of greetings and casual conversation, Asuna arrived with what I needed.

"Here, my friends, is Asuna, the Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

"Here's your soy sauce. Now wasn't that hard?" I saw an evil grin somewhere along those lines.

"I swear, you're just trying to get revenge on me." I sighed. Asuna did a cute smile, hiding her evil intentions.

"S-soy sauce?" I heard Issei stammer. Rheas's mouth was just open, gaping at what was in front of her.

"We now have ten bottles worth of it! Huzzah!" I exclaimed with glee.

"Wow, you really love soy sauce." Rheas said. I laughed.

"That's what being Filipino does." The four other people looked at me then.

"You didn't mention something like that when you were here." Kirito said.

"Who knows what else you've got up your sleeve…" Asuna wondered.

"Well, thanks for that. We'll keep in touch." I said as we stood and left the household. The moonlit sky flashed before our faces as the darkness swallowed us as we moved away from the well lit cabin.

On the way, Rheas spoke.

"Wow, the vice-commander and the beater got together, huh? Who would've guessed?"

"Don't worry." I said. "He might be a beater, but he'd be dead if he beat Asuna. Plus, he loves her so much he's like a cute puppy tailing her around. Guess he can't go solo anymore, huh? The things you have to handle after being married, children."

Issei sighed. "We're probably a year older than you so don't call us children."

I laughed. "Physically, you just might be. But legally, I was born on April 5, 2001."

The surprise was not hidden from their faces. "But then-"

"How?" I said. "I don't know either. I guess I fell through the universe or something, which is why I know the future, some of it at least."

Rheas, unconvinced, questioned me further.

"The future, huh? If so, when's the game going to end?"

I shrugged. "A week, I guess? Maybe less." The two were more surprised now.

"How?!" Issei exclaimed. Then I explained.

"Kirito got Kayaba to blow his cover. As a gift for revealing his identity, Kayaba let Kirito fight him to the death to end this game early."

There was silence that followed.

"So then, you know who-"

"I can't tell you. This game already has a happy ending, it wouldn't be good if we changed it."

Rheas huffed. "You're telling me you don't trust us? That we might rush in and fight him after we find out?"

I waved her off. "It's not that, it's… I was warned not to tell. Otherwise, he'd erase my existence. I'm surprised he even let me go, though."

After sighing, Rheas nodded, understanding that it was necessary.

I smiled then. "Don't you worry because we'll be out of this in no time at all." I said as I pat the two of them.

As we entered the village and afterwards our homestead, I let myself relax on the couch as Rheas worked to make dinner with the newly acquired soy sauce.

"If you knew the game would finish in about a week, why buy so much soy sauce?" Issei asked.

"Are you kidding?!" I exclaimed. "We could sell this for thrice the price and no one would be bothered! We'll get enough money and soon enough, get ready to fight the final floor boss if we're lucky."

Issei sighed. "All this on money? How much are they going to be anyway?"

I put my hand near my chin, rubbing my nonexistent beard.

"We'll keep two bottles to be sure, so to make our money's worth…"

I counted with my fingers and let out a wild yell when I got the right amount.

"We'll be selling each for about 20 000 col. Our profits would sum up to 160 000."

Issei shot a nonbelieving look.

"…What?"

He put face-palmed as I laughed, just imagining the look on his face after I make a fortune-

"Guys." I heard Rheas call.

"Looks like I got called by the commander, he says I'm going to be part of the scouting team for the floor 75th Boss."

My laughter quickly became a horrified expression.

"No… Don't go…" I said.

"If I denied these orders… I can't be taken seriously. I have to."

"NO, DAMN IT! YOU'LL DIE! DON'T YOU KNOW SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THAT? THE SCOUTING TEAM FOR THIS WAS ELIMINATED ENTIRELY BECAUSE THE CRYSTALS WON'T WORK THIS TIME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

She stood only a few meters away, but her mind was already racing miles away, gods help me.

"I'll go." Issei declared.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN? I JUST SAID THE BIGGEST REASON YOU CAN'T GO!" I explained.

"They don't say this much, but…" he closed his eyes. "Those who deny the summons of the commander are looked down upon almost as much as orange players are, while actually participating gives us protection granted by those at the top. Otherwise, we'd fall victim to the player-killers here."

"The hell?! Why would that happen?! That couldn't possibly be true!"

But Issei just shook his head. "No, I've seen it happen already. A few friends of mine fell victim to that, the biggest reason why I secluded myself here was because I also became a target. If I were to stay here, now that I've left the town to go hunting, we'd all be in trouble."

No.

No.

NONONONONONONONONO!

"Brother…" I heard Rheas say. "Don't go… I was the one they called for anyway. So please, live."

"Rheas!" I yelled.

"Why the hell aren't you two listening? Are you two dense or what?"

Issei shook his head.

"We know now what's going to happen to the support group, so one of us has to go there to warn them."

"Then I'll go!" I demanded. "I won't die anyway, right?"

Rheas shook her head.

"They don't know you, you just explained earlier, right? You fell from another world, and no one knows you're from here. You won't make a difference and we'll be in danger anyway."

I rose suddenly. "Then leave! We can all make an escape, get another house, and live there!"

"That's not an option." Rheas started. "They're already here."

"Since when?!" I asked.

"Since we came back from hunting. I saw some of them tailing us to this town, and now they're waiting for us to decline."

I cursed. I wanted to laugh at the horrible joke this place was turning out to be. Why the hell did I think that this game was going to be lots of fun?

Because it was seen through the eyes of the protagonist, of course.

Damn this game.

I hate it, and I hate everything it's trying to do.

Innocent lives are lost everyday, but these lives that I see vanish before my eyes weren't supposed to be them.

Were they?!

"I'm going." Rheas said. "I was the one they contacted."

Issei shook his head.

"No, I'M going. I've had plenty of days to hide from the demons of battle, now's just the right time to atone for my sins."

"No! You just came back! I don't want to lose you, brother!"

"Letting you go will just kill me, Rheas. Don't you understand?"

"I don't! And I don't want to understand!"

"What brother would I be to let his sister die?"

"What sister would I be to watch my one brother leave me for good?!"

"The sister her brother wants to live. Besides, I've got a plan."

"You and your plans! Just let me go!"

"Grey, you hold her off. Don't let her leave this house, understand?"

I absently nodded, and then kept the furious Rheas from reaching the other end of the room.

"No! No! Let me go!"

I shook my head, realizing anything I could say or do was futile.

"Talk him out of it, Grey! You already did it this morning! DO SOMETHING!"

Nearing tears, I shook my head. "When a man finds something to protect, something precious to him, it's something even I can't talk out of."

While Rheas kept struggling, Issei nodded.

"She'll need a brother, so I entrust her to you. Don't do anything funny, understand? I'll do something, save lives and stuff."

I nodded, still holding off Rheas who was getting less and less angry, and a lot more like begging Issei.

"Take it Issei... You do know that was a pun, right? Because Issei sounds like easy, lol." I said with a grin that helped me mask my own pain.

He chuckled. "I saw your menu earlier, and I apologize. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done. Nice knowing you, Leo Angelo."

Then he left. Rheas kept struggling for a few more minutes before she sank to the floor, crying.

I held her in my arms as she sobbed for God knows how long.

* * *

A Day Later…

We received a letter from the commander. As expected, though still painful, Issei was a casualty.

The letter described how he went inside the boss room alone, and proceeded message details of the boss's methods, its stats, its patterns, and such. In doing so, he also explained the lack of use crystals had in the room, and saying something about getting a whole raid to challenge it.

When the door opened again, Issei was nowhere to be found. No one else dared go inside to look, as the information was already enough.

Issei saved a lot of lives that day. His plan was to keep the casualty count all on himself, and he succeeded.

He was a hero, and those guild-mates of his should be darn proud of him if they all saw that crap from the afterlife.

God knows Rheas still hasn't left her bed after reading the contents of the letter. She hasn't stopped sobbing either. I even had to force her to eat, showing off my modest, but still palpable cooking skill.

I understand why Issei had to entrust her to me, no matter how crazy it was to leave his sister to some stranger like me.

She needed a brother, a brother that wasn't him.

" _Nice knowing you, Leo Angelo."_

Damn it, I wasn't even to call him by name before he left. But I couldn't let myself cry like this.

Like hell, Rheas was already crying for the two of us, I needed to be strong for her.

I needed to be her brother now, after all.

" _I'll make sure she'll be happy, Issei. I'll make sure I'll be the second best brother she could ever have, God knows you're the first."_

Issei, you are one bastard I'll never forget.


	5. GAME OVER

**LATE GAME Ch.5**

 **Game Over**

 _The night of November 6, 2024…_

I lay awake inside the cabin of Rheas, a girl I've become acquainted with about a week ago. For the past few days though, I felt like I was the only living being inside the house.

Rheas's brother, Issei, died the same day I met him. In a shocking turn of events, he entrusted the care of his younger twin sister in my hands…

That magnificent bastard, what kind of mess did you pull me into?

But I couldn't complain because I… I had a little sister to take care of.

I looked at the girl sleeping next to me; her hair was a messy bundle covering her cute sleeping face. With my left hand, I rubbed the back of her head, a habit I picked up in my old world…

Though I felt the pain vanish once before, it seemed like the feeling of hopelessness hasn't dawned on me yet. Oh, how I wanted the feeling of sweet haven once more; the scattered gadgets, the irritated faces of my folks, the numerous books I kept in my bookshelves.

No, I can't be weak right now. I had to be strong for this girl I still didn't have the heart to call my sister.

Otherwise, the two of us would just break down. It was counter-productive.

Dang, I still haven't sold those eight bottles of soy sauce. What day was the final battle going to start again?

Then it dawned on me. It stabbed me in the back with the words "You're outta time, player."

Crap, it's tomorrow. What do I do? What can I do?

With a light nod, my head fell into the pillow I tried so hard to get away from. Immediately, my mind was taken into the vast oblivion known as the land of sleep.

* * *

 _Morning…_

I woke up with a tingling sensation on my nose. When I opened my eyes, I found a mass of brown hair covering me from my chest to my face. I was washed with horror when I realized that a cute girl was sleeping on me, and this girl happened to be my newly adopted sister.

What horrified me wasn't her beauty, rather what my manly instincts hungered. I silently prayed to the God above that morning wood wasn't an issue in this game.

I gently pushed away the head of my resting companion, only to realize that she was awake.

"Good mornin', Rheas. Sleep well?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well now." I said. "Could you please get off me? This is weird."

Hearing my reaction, she jumped back with a terrified expression, her eyes mixed with fear and embarrassment.

Damn, this was one girl easy to embarrass, huh?

"Uhm, yeah. I'll get started on breakfast. What would you like?" She asked softly.

"Dinosaurs, but seeing how that's impossible, I'll have some fish." She giggled a bit as she went to prepare my food. For the past week, making her laugh slightly was the most I can get out of her after what happened to her brother. It's a lot of progress, if I do say so myself.

After she finished cooking, we sat opposite each other on our respective chairs in front of the dining table. Halfway through, I felt the need to speak up.

"Today will be the last day here in Aincrad, and I need to be there to see the last big thing."

She looked up from her plate, her long brown hair a bit straighter than it was this morning.

"I'm coming with you." She demanded. I shook my head.

"It'll be dangerous, so I need to be there only because I feel the need to save more than a dozen lives from that beast. It's a one hit kill, you know."

But she shook her head, and she said with more conviction than earlier, "I'm coming."

"Can't you see?" I scolded. "You could die!"

She stood from her chair and proclaimed with all her determination flowing out.

"I need to see the monster that killed my brother! I want to see it burn in hell for what it did to my family."

I sighed, reluctantly nodding from the edge of my seat.

"On one condition though; you have to stay behind me at all times and not get hit, got that?"

Happily, she nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating my fishy breakfast.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later…_

We were now in front of the boss room, the boss room after which the final battle commences, unless this was Hollow Fragment of course.

To be honest, the game wasn't that bad, although this is coming from a fanboy, so feel free to judge me.

They were about to open the door, so I took the time and went to Heathcliff.

"Commander, it would be in my interests to be the tactician in this battle, would you kindly..?"

He nodded, good.

"ALRIGHT, MATEYS! LET'S GET THIS BALL ROLLING AND FINISH THIS DARN QUARTER QUELL!"

Huzzah! Everyone screamed their respective battle cries as we ran into the room.

"I need you all to follow my orders." I dictated. "Everyone, to the sides of the room; that way, the boss can't have a definitive target. Commander! Kirito and Asuna, can I trust you three to block its strikes?"

After hearing an affirmative grunt, I then yelled.

"It's above us! Go to your places! NOW!"

And seconds later, a giaint freaking skeleton-scorpion hybrid crashed in the middle of the room.

"Be careful, guys! This is an OHK kinda guy! I need Kirito and Asuna together at all times to block its attacks from the left hand-thing. Commander, you take the right pincer-thingy and block that crap with your big-ass shield!"

After making sure things were going with the plan, I went in front of its big skull head.

"LOOK AT ME, I'M A TARGET!" I yelled as loud as I could, Doctor Who style.

Hooray for me.

Holy crap for everyone looking at me.

Free food for the boss, if it could crack the immortal object status thingy, that is.

"YOUR MOTHER HAD SO MANY BONES, SHE WAS CALLED THE WHORE OF BABYLON!" I taunted.

"YOU'VE GOT SO MANY BONES I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU REMOVED THE ETHICS CODE OPTION!"

"YOU'RE SO DARN CREEPY, THE BOOGEYMAN CHECKS THE CLOSET EVERY NIGHT FOR YOU!"

"I KNOW YOU'VE GOT BONES, BUT DO YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO USE THEM?!"

"YOU'RE SO UGLY, EVEN KIRBY WON'T EAT YOU!"

"DO YOU HAVE AN OEDIPUS COMPLEX? BECAUSE THAT'S A FACE ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE!"

The rounds of insults were enough to get its attention and I got it to chase after me over everybody else. Meanwhile, they kept attacking its vulnerable body, chipping away its health little by little.

By the time it actually got close to hitting me, its health was down to its last bar.

I needed a distraction.

"Look! Boobies!" I pointed behind it.

It got a hit on me, and I flew about ten meters high, and twenty meters across.

Lol, that didn't work. Guess I'm out of the fight, so let's just hope they finish it without casualties this time.

* * *

(Asuna's POV)

I watched as Grey was thrown into the air, the immortal object sign showing. Some players looked curiously as his indestructible body flew off into the air. I was one of them, though I believe I was looking for a different reason.

I continued blocking the boss's attacks, its health was going lower, and lower, and lower…

*Crash!*

It exploded into a thousand polygons, the fight was over, or so it seemed.

I sat on the stone-cold floor, looking at my comrades doing the same, everyone was exhausted.

"Kirito," I said, "how many people died?"

I saw him open his map. "…Huh, no casualties this time. I bet it's thanks to Grey, but…"

I saw him stare at the commander with eyes filled with suspicion and anxiety.

"… That kid's immortal, what if he's Kayaba?.." We heard the others say from near us.

"Yeah, he survived that thing, what if he only pretended to help us..?"

"If we don't kill him… He just might take advantage of us…"

Oh no, they think Grey's a threat!

"… How do we kill him if he's immortal..?"

"He's unconscious, we can probably take him…"

No, no, no! After everything he's done for you, that's how you replay him?!

I have to do something! I look at Kirito from behind me…

Then I heard a grunt, as Kirito struck the commander, only to see…

Oh no, the commander's an immortal object too! Does that mean that he's…

"Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito declared. Everyone turned to see a hint of a smile written on the commander, no, Kayaba's face.

"How are you so sure? Isn't he an immortal object too?" The commander said, pointing at the body of Grey.

"I believe in him." Kirito shot back. "We had him testify, and we've got more than enough proof that he was telling the truth." He's talking about Yui, isn't he?

"You on the other hand have no reason to be an immortal object. Give it up, Kayaba."

Akihiko Kayaba was the commander all along… Darn it! Why?!

"We all forgot one rule, one piece of Psychology that everyone, even children should've known. Nothing is more boring than watching someone else play an RPG!"

The surprise on Kayaba's face soon became laughter.

"How'd you figure it out?"

Kirito stood his ground. "At first, it was at the duel we had. You moved impossibly fast and you were able to block one of my attacks, one that should've finished you off."

"I'm impressed. I gave the skill of Dual Wield to the one person here with the fastest reflexes. I certainly didn't expect you to realize this early, though. I planned to announce myself after the 95th floor and I was going to be the final boss at the 100th floor."

That's..!

"Since you were the one to find this out on your own, I'll give you a chance right here, right now."

Everyone went silent.

"I will let you face me, and if you defeat me in one-on-one combat, I'll let you free. Of course, I'll remove my immortal object status to make this a fair fight."

No… Kirito, it's a trap! Don't fall for it!

I stood up to warn him when a certain ailment stopped me.

Kayaba, he paralyzed everyone. He put on this status for everyone except for Kirito!

Kirito! No! Don't fight him!

"I'll accept your challenge." Kirito declared. "With one condition though."

Kayaba nodded.

"I don't have any plans of losing, but if I do die, make it so that Asuna will be unable to kill herself for a short while."

NO!

"KIRITO, THAT'S CHEATING! NO!"

With a sad smile towards me, he took steps toward Akihiko who was currently disabling his Immortal Status.

"Are you ready?!" He asked.

With a nod, Kirito equipped the blades on his back, the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser.

Then the duel started in a shower of sparks.

It was Kirito's blade against Kayaba's blade, his other sword for Kayaba's shield.

It was the battle of the two strongest players in the game.

I could only watch as Kirito withstands hit after hit until…

No. It can't be…

I have to save him, I have to! As long as I could breathe, I should be able to get there in time…

Like that, my body moved on its own, getting the hit to save my precious Kirito. The only reason I'm alive is because of this person, and I don't CARE what happens to ME!

"Brother, no!" I hear from a distance.

Before the sword could graze my skin, a grey coat blocks my view…

* * *

(Grey's POV)

Crap, I missed the end of the battle. I was desperate for a strategy, okay? The first thing that came to mind was "BOOBIES" so I didn't have much of a choice.

It failed anyway, can't let that pull me down.

As I opened my eyes, I saw blurs of light unfold before a dark room, swallowing all the darkness.

As soon as I could hear, I could hear no longer. Darn these sword sparks.

Wait, swords?

Holy mother of cows in a plane, the fight started without me!

I have to change the future, just so I could rub it in his immortal (mortal?) face.

You killed Rheas's brother, Aki. Now Shinji needs to put you down in the dirt.

As the swords started wavering, I knew Kirito had made the mistake of using a sword skill in a fight with the guy who made them.

They were gonna survive, sure. They were gonna have the happy ending, okay. The thing is; hell if I don't make that Kayabitch pay!

"Brother, no!" I heard Rheas scream from a distance. I wanted to stop so badly, to hug her for as long as I'm alive in this world with her.

This one something I needed to do…

Sister.

In moments, a sword was buried in my chest. The Immortal Object status didn't pop up, was this the power of a GM?

"GREY!" I heard the shouts of Asuna and Kirito behind me.

I looked up to the shocked face of Heathcliff, the avatar of Akihiko Kayaba.

"You said you wouldn't meddle in this affair, it's only right that you lose your life." He said with a smirk.

"Screw you, Aki." I managed to gasp. "I enjoyed shocking you, no matter how long it lasted. Remember the day you became my bitch for even a second."

My eyes wandered for a bit, resting on the brunette girl lying on the ground, crying my name.

"Don't worry, Rheas. I'll come back like goddamn Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening. Then I'll find my way back to you, and be a big brother for once."

Then I looked into the eyes of the man who took my life.

"This is goodbye, bitch. With regards, Shinji." With a smile, my body disappeared in polygons, forever leaving the world of Aincrad.

I smiled seeing three familiar swords sticking out of Kayaba's now dying avatar. So they killed him, good job, my OTP!

I was able to die with a smile on my face, that's something I never would've expected.

Once again this day, I felt my essence get sucked up into oblivion, probably for the last time.

I closed my eyes for the last time.

…

Any second now…

…

Dying is so slow, who would've thought?

…

Hello? Isn't heaven going to take me now? Isn't hell? Isn't anyone going to take me?

…

Well, screw it. Might as well open my eyes and woah!

I'm not dead, I'm just… High?

Literally high, I was miles above Aincrad, and I could see it through a transparent floor.

"Grey?!" Two familiar voices screamed.

I watched as Kirito and Asuna snapped into view. What were they doing in this sunset meant for only the dead? Then again, they WERE the ones who were supposed to come here in the first place.

That was when they died, though. So why are they here now?

"It's either Kayaba did some self-destruct crap or you two did hara-kiri just so you could see me. What the heck are you two doing here?!

Kirito shrugged. "I dunno, we felt like we were being teleported after the last hit. Me and Asuna managed to get Kayaba, so there's that."

"We're not dead, are we?" Asuna suddenly became anxious. "You're here! But you're dead!"

I shrugged.

"I thought dying would be peaceful, but with you two here, guess it wasn't my time yet."

Then we heard a cough behind us. Looking back, we saw a labcoat-wearing Akihiko Kayaba.

"Damn, dude. That coat looks fiiine. Can I borrow it?"

Aki sighed at my antics.

"I wanted to congratulate you three for finishing the game and freeing all 6 000+ survivors of SAO." (I noticed that with my actions, more people survived)

"Why did you do all this?" Kirito asked.

"Honestly, it feels like I've forgotten." Aki replied.

"Dude, who forgets that kinda crap?" I asked out loud. "If it were me, I'd say WORLD DOMINATION or some bad guy monologue. Heck, you don't look like you're one of those super evil mad dudes who want lasers on their sharks."

Kirito waved his hand. "Don't mind him. Carry on."

Thankful, Aki went on and on about the crap I already knew. To keep myself entertained, I watched as Aincrad crumbled in the distance.

"I hate heights." I mumbled to myself.

After Kayaba finished with his story, I heard him say something I thought he'd never say.

"Again, I'd like to congratulate the three of you for finishing the game. Even you, Shinjiro Aragaki."

I smiled at him.

"Haha! I'm the only one here who has the honor of using Persona 3 references, you dick! But I appreciate it."

As he was fading, I asked him.

"Are you a bad guy? Or are you just anti-social enough to have no regard for any life including your own?"

He was gone now, but the wind seemed to pick up his response.

"A question to be answered at another time."

I sighed.

Kirito and Asuna were sitting a few meters away from me, watching the destruction of Aincrad, which included their home; the log cabin from Floor 22.

"I'll leave you two be… Unless you guys want a threesome, because I'll be up for it!"

Kirito shakes his head, chuckling as he did so.

Damn it, I was serious about that, though I guess that's okay. I'll just choose a partner from his harem. The unseen, unloved waifus…I can't wait!

Alas, I'll have to be a real life solo player until then, that is if I had a physical body in real life. Seeing as I'm just an ego inside this game, I highly doubt it.

I'm sorry, Rheas. I hope you aren't hurting yourself too much…

Oh God, Rheas! What have I done?! I can't just leave her!

Seeing as there's no way out of reality, I sigh. While I still exist, here's a wish that you'll have a happy life. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be your brother…

"Hey, Grey."

I turn around and see Asuna wave at me, motioning me to come closer.

"Thank you, Grey. You saved our lives, who knows what would've happened if we died out there, right?"

I shook my head. "You died there and still lived because you overcame the powers of the game master all by yourselves. I wasn't meant to do that, but…"

I saw them raise their eyebrows, clearly asking for an explanation.

"I had to avenge a certain someone, no matter how meaningless it looked like as his death saved a lot of people. It might not have been much to many people, but it meant a great deal to me."

I saw them nod, and I watched in the distance as Aincrad finally fell apart. I watched as the white light gradually came closer to swallowing us. Whether or not I survive remains to be seen, so…

"Congratulations, you two. You're the real heroes here; always were, and always will be."

Asuna shook her head. "No, Grey. You're one of us now."

Kirito nodded. "You deserve some of the credit. You may not have been here at first, but our future will forever be changed because of you, so good luck, wild card."

I wiped away… tears? "Goodbye, you two. Don't let me stop your blooming relationship, God knows I love seeing you two happy."

They nod, and then kiss each other for the last time as our consciousness fades from this once foreign, yet now familiar place.

So this is nothingness… A weightless void of nothing over here, nothing over there, and-

HOLY CRAP, I'M FALLING!

 **END OF BOOK ONE.**


	6. Sequel Sneak Peek- Not So Late Game

**NOT SO LATE GAME Ch.0**

 **A PRELUDE TO HEIGHTS**

The death game has been over for quite a while, a month and a half to be exact. Who would've known something so small, something as crazy as a VRMMORPG, something as little as a GAME could do so much?

I lost two people; my brother, and the one who took me in and made me alive again. I'm all alone now. I'm standing on the edge of a cliff I'm close to falling into, holding on to a promise that may never come true.

" _I'll be back… sister."_

Grey… He wasn't my real brother, and he wasn't anyone I was remotely related to. Heck, he wasn't even from the same universe as I am! He was just someone who I met as I ran for my life in the valley of death, where all nightmares went to sleep in a dream somewhere in a metal castle in the sky promising us with dreams and leaving us to die!

He was someone who gave my life meaning again…

After my twin brother died, after hell seemed to fall into me as the last of a duo, the last of a companionship meant for decades to come, he was there to guide me. He did everything he could to hide his own feelings of living through a world not his own, a world where accomplishing anything would lead to nothing for him.

He was somewhere the world could forget about him, somewhere he could've died and no one would give a crap. He was worse than an alien, and he still pursued the dream of others to see the light of a real day once more.

He died for that dream, he died for the daylight his eyes never saw, he died for the breeze his skin never felt, he died for the billions of people he never truly met.

He died for a sister he never truly had.

In a few moments, I realized I was crying again. I never did let go of the feelings that churned my stomach every single second; as though my existence was constantly wavering on a plane with no walls, no grass, nothing to keep me from stumbling from the harsh winds that blew me over.

I was a mess; dressed up as myself and living in the shadow of who I'm supposed to be.

I pity my parents who lost their son and half of their daughter to a never ending nightmare. They try so hard to make me feel like I'm part of the world, but I can't face the reality yet. I haven't truly left the game yet; not until he's back.

Not until Grey fulfills the promise that can never be kept, a promise that cannot be accomplished from beyond that grave where he was laid.

" _I'll be back."_

Once again, I was washed by my own tears, never letting go of a past that can never be brought back.

Rheas… No, Say'ri Chan may never be able to leave the reality within the lie known as Sword Art Online.

* * *

 **Hours Later…**

I was at a construction site for a building with a name I'll never know. My father, an engineer, decided to bring me along as the walls of my room were, in his eyes, "suffocating" me.

I walked idly by his side, taking in the sights of a grand building that I never could seem to have an interest to. Even before the game, I never really grasped what people say about the beauty of architecture within a building. My brother used to berate my seemingly lack of interest in construction, something he was really fond of as a sort of inheritance from my father.

The afternoon was going slowly, every second made it more painful for me to walk on. Perhaps it was the lack of muscle tissue to carry me? Or was it the lack of Calcium in my bones that gave me a hard time of supporting my own body?

Seeing how thin I've become, I'd say I've become too weak to do anything. I still remember my glory days as a purple-clad swordswoman, cutting through waves of monsters like they were butter.

No… they weren't my glory days, they were Rheas's. Rheas was gone now, say hello to her empty shell.

Absently, I didn't notice when one of my father's men, a tall man whom I recognized as one of my father's most trusted, was shouting about finding a boy's body from near the construction sight. I only realized it when my father sprinted towards where the body lied, and I had to snap back into reality to realize that I was supposed to follow him.

Inside a makeshift infirmary, five grown men were studying the said body, mumbling among themselves where it came from.

"I heard it fell from the sky." One man said. "It must be a miracle to find this boy still breathing like this, though falling into the soft mud must've helped his case."

My father stared at the body for quite a while until he asked me if I wanted to take a look. Quietly, I nodded, walking towards the bed where the body lay.

What I found was something I would have never believed could happen in a thousand years, what I saw with my eyes couldn't believe the sight that lay before me.

Though rough around the edges and covered in muck, I recognized this person.

"Tell me, Say'ri, do you know him?" My father asked.

"This is…" I managed to squeak. "This is..!"

I began sobbing terribly, and my father had to take me in his arms and rub my back like whenever I used to cry when I was still a little girl.

"It's a friend of mine. A friend I thought I'd never see again. He's from there…"

Whether the tears that fell were from sadness, happiness, relief, or even anger, there was something I knew from that day forward.

Grey was alive, he didn't break his promise after all…

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So that's the gist of what I'm planning, in case you were wondering. Thank you to all the people who made it this far, I appreciate what you're doing, and I can't help but thank you enough.**

 **If you look at it, you'll see a reference to Fire Emblem Awakening, but it goes deeper than that. Rearrange Say'ri's name, and you can get Rheas. That's what I'm going for, and I hope you're comfortable with that.**

 **Lastly, the words Say'ri remembers as Grey's last words were purposely wrong, as she was in a state of shock, and misremembering things just to convince herself that he was really coming back. Just sayin'.**

 **Again, thank you for finishing the fanfic, and I hope you're up for another batch of Grey in your life. Stay tuned.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
